


Let's Go Home

by gefangen



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gefangen/pseuds/gefangen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two in the morning, and Kaneki Ken can't seem to forget the vibrant, black ink lacing his stomach in a chokehold of spider webs.</p><p>Based off of a post on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Home

Very first fic I've written on this site. Apologies in advance for any mistakes in my grammar or phrasing. Please feel free to leave your thoughts and comments below :^)

Based off of [this](http://egberts.tumblr.com/post/115709946150) post on Tumblr.

 

* * *

 

 You had traced his figure hundreds of times under the thin sheets of half-moon thread, yet you hadn't memorised every crevice,  _every nook, e v e r y  c e n t i m e t e r_   of this man that reminded you so very much of sunsets and the crispness of a shirt fresh out of the dryer. It had been  ~~weeks~~ ,  ~~months~~ , _years_ since you last felt his breath on your back and the hint of golden hair caressing the roundness of your face; still, you could remember vividly what it felt like to catch the ghost of his scent lingering on your clothes when you went to clean up your room following the nights that he stayed over. Sometimes, if you closed your eyes, you could even reminisce about the pads of his fingers tiptoeing along your waistline and trailing onto the borders of your tattoo.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Kaneki..." His words were feather-soft as they left the pink haven that was his mouth. The roughness yet gentality of his tongue raised goosebumps on your arm when you thought about it, but you knew that now was not the time to remember how much you loved this man and ~~how much he loved~~ ~~you.~~  In the yellow light radiating off of your apartment ceiling, his eyes seemed to sparkle a deep chocolate- something so sweet for someone so sweet. How funny. Despite their glow, it was obvious that the tears brimming edge were not forced nor fake. Something was too.. subtle about them to be of imitation. The cracking of his voice sent broken shivers down your spine. Again, his tenor voice repeated your name._

_"Kaneki..."_

_Spindled fingers edged their way toward him, gliding through the air with grace equal to that of a swan. Sickly apricot skin lined bone and everything e v e r y t h i n g **e v e r y t h i n** **g**   began to spin. Your mouth formed syllables, then words, then sentences, but nothing- not a sound- flooded out. _

_"Hide, I-" The solemn apology shattered in your throat, leaving a sour taste to bury itself deep in the scarlet confines of your mouth. You couldn't lose him, you feared to lose him; after all, he was the only person you had ever truly known in your entire life. From the second you laid eyes on him in grade school, to the moment you realised that you loved him in junior high, you had  a l w a y s  cared for him, vying for his attention and acceptance and simply knowledge that you existed. And when he took a bouquet of flowers from behind his back on your final year of high school and asked you to go to Prom with him, you nearly imploded upon the idea that hey! you mattered._

_Now, though, the despair he held within him was too much to bear. From the tenseness of the air, you could tell that he was already gone and that the fabric of your relationship was to stand still in the briskness of reality for the rest of your time on this place called Earth. No longer does meaning hold in the sharp inhale of lavender or the dull ping of citrus lockes masking your face like a costume; all was for nil now that he had made up his mind. You could only wish that with due time, even this wound would heal itself to some extent. Despite, only when those words that you knew all too well came crashing into the stale air surrounding you, did you have the final sense to it that this was goodbye. Everything inside of you was tearing, but it was never going to be anything but a goodbye. So you acknowledged his words with as much ease as you could possibly muster when in pain._

_"Let's go home,"_

_The ink on your stomach tingled with innocence as you nodded firmly and grabbed your coat from beside you, folding it against your arm like the burdens you carried on your frail back. Your response tumbled out perfectly, so fluid that one couldn't imagine that you were following a script for the sake of it; that you were holding on for the sake of it. A single tear slid down your cheek as you spoke._

_"Anything for you, Hideyoshi Nagachika."_

_Little did you know, that his arm tingled all the same._


End file.
